Girls and their Talking
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Just a short little sexy fic. Boleska


Eska had pulled him out of the room suddenly without a word. Bolin saw the fleeting face of Mako rolling his eyes.

He was brought to a dark room and before he could speak much, she moved in close to him.

"Uh, hey…there."

Her eyes were piercing in the dim light as she placed her hands on his shoulders possessively.

"You were being much too cute a moment ago. I have waited too long to be alone with you."

Bolin gulped. He was definitely nervous, but with her so close, smelling so nice, he didn't want out of this situation. Damn, this was hot.

Eska slowly leaned in and Bolin eagerly met her lips in the middle. Their first kiss was messy, but full of passion. He expected her to back away, though she continued to kiss him feverishly. This bold move by her went straight to Bolin's pants.

Hands gripped fabric and before long Eska's hand had traveled south, making Bolin moan wantonly. She cupped him over his pants and chuckled.

"You seem ready for copulation."

In his lust dazed mind, Bolin stammered in complete embarrassment, "W-what?"

She snickered, "I was attempting humor."

"Oh, oh…" he sighed in relief.

"But do not worry; I will take responsibility for your arousal."

Bolin stared wide eyed as Eska move down onto her knees. For a moment, he realized how ironic her being the one on her knees was. But after that his mind was blank because she was unzipping his pants.

She was surprisingly not one for teasing as she took out his length with an unwavering mission. Her mouth found a place on the side of his cock and she nibbled softly.

"You taste good," she mumbled, wistfully.

Bolin's knees buckled. What kind of woman was this? To torment him one minute and then sent him on such a pleasure trip the next.

Eska smiled in a way that he had never seen as she licked at the skin before her. Once it was fully wet, she slowly began to take the length into her mouth. She faltered at this point and it was only more of a turn on for Bolin because it was obvious to him she didn't have any experience despite her determined eyes. He brought his hands down to help her. One went on the back of her head and he held the base of his shaft with the other.

She glared up at him and Bolin whimpered, wondering if she was going to bite him or something. He quickly removed the hand on her head and she went back to trying to figure out what to do. Eska bobbed slowly as she was not used to accommodating something so large. The suction she used was good, but her tongue went unused much to Bolin's disappointment.

It wasn't long before Bolin felt himself come close to his end. He was glad to let it end sooner than later because she seemed to be tiring. Bolin knew she would probably not be too keen on him taking over to beat off the rest of the way so he called her name.

Eska looked up with a bit of confusion and Bolin took the moment to pull out of her mouth and with a harsh thrust, rutted his cock against her face and came. She looked at him in such an astonished way instead of that emotionless face which was plenty enough to make him finish.

Her expression, unfortunately, did not last much longer as she backed off and stood up. Pulling out a kerchief, she started cleaning off her face. Bolin couldn't help but laugh as he watched her blindly cleanup, which resulted in an abundance of missed spots.

"Let me help," Bolin laughed as he grabbed her hand.

Eska looked over and when their eyes met he stopped with his hand on hers.

"You are very handsome when you make that face."

"You mean smiling?"

It was then Bolin realized this was only the second time he had ever truly smiled at her.

Her gaze drifted downward and a blush formed on her cheeks, "Yes."

Bolin resumed helping her clean, "Well, I would smile a lot more if you didn't boss me around so much."

He internally scolded himself for saying something so bold. His dick was still out and he could only think about the fact she could probably snap it off if she wanted.

"It would?" she questioned as she fixed the teen's pants.

Bolin had trouble comprehending her monotone voice, "Umm…yeah."

"I will keep that in mind…Do I look presentable?" she said flatly.

Bolin nodded and handed her back the soiled cloth. She put it away before exiting out into the hallway.

"That was most enjoyable," she spoke casually as they walked back to the living room, "Was it satisfactory for you as well?"

"Yeah, of course," he answered, feeling much more relaxed in actually answering one of her questions.

When they slinked back into the room, they were seemingly unnoticed by everyone, except Mako.

"What was that?" he whispered to his brother.

Bolin tugged nervously at his shirt, "She just wanted to talk for a sec. You know girls and their talking."

"Uh huh…"


End file.
